List of anime conventions
This is a list of noteworthy anime conventions from around the world, as distinct from comic book conventions, furry conventions, gaming conventions, horror conventions, multigenre conventions, and science fiction conventions. The list is divided up by location, and each convention includes in parentheses the dates during which it is typically held. Dates listed are approximate or traditional time periods for each convention. North America Canada Alberta *Animethon (in Edmonton in August) *Otafest (in Calgary in May) British Columbia *Anime Evolution (in Greater Vancouver in August) *Tsukino-Con (in Victoria in February) Manitoba *Ai-Kon (in Winnipeg in late July) New Brunswick *Animaritime (in Moncton, New Brunswick in March) Ontario *Anime North (in Toronto in May) *Naru2u (in Ottawa in October/November) Quebec *Otakuthon (in Montreal in late July) *G-Anime (in Gatineau in early February) United States Arranged by regional divisions used by the United States Census Bureau Northeast New England Connecticut, New Hampshire, Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Vermont *Anime Boston (in Boston, Massachusetts in the spring) *PortConMaine (in South Portland, Maine in the summer) Middle Atlantic New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania *AnimeNEXT(formerly in Secaucus, New Jersey in June, now in Somerset, New Jersey in June) *Castle Point Anime Convention (in Hoboken, New Jersey in April) *New York Anime Festival (in New York, New York in October) *Tekkoshocon (in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in mid April) *Zenkaikon (in King of Prussia, Pennsylvania in mid March) *Ryu-Kon 2012 (in Canandaigua, New York in July) Midwest East North Central Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, and Wisconsin *Anime Central (in Rosemont, Illinois in May) *Anime Milwaukee (in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in February/March) *Anime Punch! (in Columbus, Ohio in March/April) *ColossalCon (In Sandusky, Ohio in June) *Ikasucon (in Fort Wayne, Indiana in July) *No Brand Con (in Eau Claire, Wisconsin in April) *Ohayocon (in Columbus, Ohio in January) *Youmacon (in Detroit, Michigan in October/November) West North Central Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, and South Dakota *Anime Detour (in Bloomington, Minnesota in April) *Anime Festival Wichita (in Wichita, Kansas in July) *Anime NebrasKon (in Omaha, Nebraska in November) *AnimeIowa (in Coralville, Iowa in August) *Naka-Kon (in Kansas City, Missouri in February) *Sogen Con (in Sioux Falls, South Dakota in August) South South Atlantic Delaware, District of Columbia, Florida, Georgia, Maryland, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and West Virginia *Animazement (in Raleigh, North Carolina on Memorial Day weekend) *Anime Express (in Daytona Beach, Florida in March or April) *Anime Festival Orlando (in Orlando, Florida in August) *Anime Mid-Atlantic (in Arlington, Virginia in June) *Anime South (in Destin, Florida in the winter) *Anime USA (in Crystal City, Virginia in November) *Anime Weekend Atlanta (in Atlanta, Georgia during late September) *Ichibancon (in the area of Charlotte, North Carolina in January) *Katsucon (in Washington, D.C. in February) *Metrocon (in Tampa, Florida in July) *MomoCon (in Atlanta, Georgia in March) *Nekocon (in Hampton, Virginia in November) *Otakon (in Baltimore, Maryland in July/August) *Tsubasacon (in Huntington, West Virginia in October) *Aniwave (in Wilmington, North Carolina in October or November) East South Central Alabama, Kentucky, Mississippi, and Tennessee *Daigacon (in Cave City, Kentucky in March) *KamiCon (in Tuscaloosa, Alabama in late April) *Middle Tennessee Anime Convention (in Nashville, Tennessee in late April) *OMGcon (in Paducah, Kentucky in June) *PersaCon (in Huntsville, Alabama in June) *SugoiCon (in Fort Mitchell, Kentucky in October/November) West South Central Arkansas, Louisiana, Oklahoma, and Texas *AnimeFest (in Dallas, Texas during Labor Day weekend) *Ikkicon (in Austin, Texas) *MechaCon (in New Orleans, Louisiana) *Oni-con (in Houston, Texas in October) *Project A-Kon (in Dallas, Texas during the weekend after Memorial Day) *RealmsCon (in Corpus Christi, Texas during the first weekend in October) *San Japan (in San Antonio, Texas) West Mountain Arizona, Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, New Mexico, Utah, and Wyoming *Anime Banzai (in Salt Lake City, Utah in October) *Anime St. George (in St. George, Utah in October) *Anime Vegas (in Las Vegas, Nevada in September) *AniZona (in Phoenix, Arizona on Easter weekend) *Nan Desu Kan (in Denver, Colorado in mid September or early October) Pacific Alaska, California, Hawaii, Oregon, and Washington *Anime Expo (in Los Angeles, California on Independence Day weekend) *FanimeCon (in San Jose, California on Memorial Day weekend) *Kawaii Kon (in Honolulu, Hawaii in late April) *Kumoricon (in Portland, Oregon on Labor Day weekend) *Sac-Anime (in Sacramento, California twice a year in early January and late summer) *Sakura-Con (in Seattle, Washington in late March/early April) *Senshi-Con (in Anchorage, Alaska in late February) *Yaoi-Con (in San Francisco, California) South America Brazil *Anime Friends (in São Paulo during the month of July) Europe Czech Republic *Animefest (in Brno in May yearly) Estonia *AniMatsuri (in Tartu in September) Finland *Animecon (in Helsinki, Turku, Tampere or Jyväskylä in July or August; a subsidiary of the sci-fi convention Finncon) France *Japan Expo (in Paris in July) Germany *AnimagiC (since 2006 in Bonn, Beethovenhalle) *Connichi (Kassel, every September) Italy *Rumicon (in Reggio Emilia In June yearly) Netherlands *Abunai! (in Veldhoven in August) *Chibicon (in Houten in July) Sweden *Uppcon (in Uppsala during spring yearly. April 2010.) United Kingdom *AmeCon (in Keele in August yearly) *D-Con (in Dundee in February/March yearly) *Nemacon (in Middlesbrough, first held in June 2010) *Tomo-Dachi (in Derry in July/August yearly) *SunnyCon(In Sunderland in the last weeks of March yearly) Asia-Pacific Australia *Animania (in Sydney in March and August, with smaller events also in Brisbane in May and September and Melbourne in April) *Manifest (in Melbourne, in late August) *SMASH! (in Sydney, in August) *Wai-Con (in Perth, in January) Hong Kong *Comic World HK (in February and August) Japan *Jump Festa (in Chiba in mid December) *Tokyo International Anime Fair (in Tokyo in late March) *Summer Comiket (in Tokyo in early/mid August) *Winter Comiket (in Tokyo in late December) *World Cosplay Summit (in Nagoya in early August) South Korea *Comic World (in Seoul once a month, in Busan every two months) Defunct and hiatus conventions These are conventions that have at one time existed, but have either gone on hiatus for more than one year, or have finished operating entirely. The last dates the convention was held are in parentheses. *Anime America (July 25 – 28, 1996) *Anime East (November 10 – 12, 1995) *AnimeCon (August 30 – September 2, 1991) *Aurora-Con (September 27 - 28, 2008) *Big Apple Anime Fest (August 29 – 31, 2003) *JACON (May 22-24, 2009) *Kunicon (June 17 –19, 2005) *Pokettokon (January 10 - 11, 2008) *Shoujocon (August 22 – 24, 2003) *Ushicon (January 27 – 29, 2006) Notes A convention is presumed noteworthy if it has received significant coverage in reliable sources that are independent of the convention and satisfies the inclusion criteria for a stand-alone article. See also *List of free conventions *List of furry conventions *List of gaming conventions *List of multigenre conventions *List of science fiction conventions *List of Worldcons External links *AnimeCons.com List of anime conventions Conventions Anime conventions Anime conventions pt:Anexo:Lista de convenções de anime fr:Liste des conventions d'anime